Kandoria
of the Fox Cartographer's Regiment in the year of AOA1278. ]] Kandoria (also known as the Mortal Plane) is the name of the planet on which the adventure, being undertaken by Keth'alas Shapewalker and Vilkas Bladesong, is set. ''' Kandoria is formed of 12 separate provinces. '''The Provinces * The Kingdom of Alysia: The human motherland, currently ruled over by Queen Solaina. * Isle of the Faendalar: A sacred isle which once contained the Faendalar, a vital component in thwarting the demonic invasion during the Age of Strife. * The Scoraxia Empire: A vast desert of wind-swept crags, currently ruled over by the Emperor Vorn. * Dragon's Eyrie: The sole domain of dragons and Dragonborn. * Y'loriel's Rest: The burial site of Y'loriel. The youngest of all the provinces. * The Kingdom of Hjurn: Formed of those which survived the fall of Mount Pyre. Currently ruled over by King Valdnar. * The Colossi Wastes: A land of giants and ettins, ruled over by the Council of Titans. * The Heartlands: A province in which many cultures thrive, and home to Arcadium. * Il'syrin Vale: The land on which the Elves were born. Ruled in a partnership between Merith Yllaran of Laroven and Arendyl Virrora of Aederlith. * Gürnaskad: The dwarven homeland. Currently ruled by Thane Olgarn. * Spirit's Domain: The lands in which magic originated. Ruled by the Elders of Ouran. * Gwynavard: A tranquil land at the end of the world, ruled over by Ulran Allvaldr. History Age of Dragons (2670) It is said that the dragons forged this world under the command of the Gods. During this time the continents shifted rapidly, the waves swallowing landmasses whole whilst the dragon's flames forged others anew. Progeny of the dragons were created, Dragonborn, to protect and nourish the lands. Over the next millennia the land began to settle, and so, life began to flourish. The land and sea began to populate with tiny lifeforms, the first denizens of this new world. As centuries went by these lifeforms grew, transforming into large beasts; eagles soared through the crimson skies, fish swam through the bubbling waters of Morgaine, elk galloped across the winding foothills of Asgorn. The age came to an end during it's 2670th year when, in the fledgling forests of southern Asgorn, the first Elves were born. Age of Gods (968) Shortly after the arrival of the Elves, the other races began to appear, first the Humans, on the northern tip of Sildin, followed by the Halflings and Gnomes. Centuries passed until the Dwarves emerged from the fiery mounts of Asgorn. As the Age of Gods evolved, so did the lands themselves. Asgorn and Sildin began to fracture, creating new landmasses and islands, the seas once again reclaiming parts of the land. Over the next few hundred years, the races blossomed, constructing wondrous cities, establishing hierarchies, forging alliances, cultivating the land and coexisting in relative peace. This age of peace and tranquility was brought to an end by The Invasion. Age of Strife (312) The Age of Strife (also known as The Infernal Strife) dawned upon the arrival of the Demons, children of the Abyss. The Demons washed over the lands, originating from a dark void in the sea to the north of Arcadium known as the Mouth of Styx. They perpetually poured outwards from the rift, sweeping across the lands in a constant march of chaos and death. As their influence expanded, so did the void; larger abominations began to appear, blind harbingers with wings of bone, colossal giants of twisted flesh, dark metal plates binding them together, horned amalgamations with leathery skin as dark as onyx. Their sole purpose for being was destruction, and they excelled at it. in the year AOS126.]] The first few moons were rife with carnage. The world trembled as a seemingly unstoppable threat destroyed anything in it's wake. But, as time went by, the provinces began to band together. Their armies working alongside one another were enough to halt the onslaught. The next couple of hundred years were a stalemate. The provinces of Kandoria were seldom able to recover from their losses by the time the demonic reinforcements arrived. This time they were stronger, empowered and in greater numbers than before. The then Arch Druid of the Elves, Y'loriel, beseeched the Gods for an answer to Kandoria's plight. At the dawn of the next moon, the inner sanctum of Kaldourne's sacred grove had been consumed, the waters contained there replaced by a luminous substance, later known as the Faendalar. Y'loriel siphoned it's powers, her body twisting and convulsing as this mystical energy entered her body. The fertile lands bordering Kaldourne are said to have withered away as she absorbed the Faendalar. The denizens of Kaldourne bore witness as she stood over a hundred feet above them, her eyes glistening a lucid blue, an aura of warmth and calm emanating outwards from her body. wearing her armaments.]] Y'loriel traveled across the lands, bringing about an end to The Invasion with her newly-found powers. As word spread of her ascension into seemingly Godhood, she became a symbol for the people of Kandoria; one of hope in these dark, trying times. Months went by as she journeyed to each corner of the world, banishing the children of the Abyss, cleansing the lands and bestowing good will upon the citizens of the world. The conflict ended upon the sealing of the Mouth of Styx, where-in a battle took place between Y'loriel and a monolithic beast (known as the Demon of Styx), described as having a crown of barbed obsidian, with black blood circulating through it's twisted veins, visible underneath it's translucent flesh. It's eyes were sewn shut by jagged shards of bone. Y'loriel, now covered in colossal armaments fitting for her new stature, as well as a silver spear as long as she was tall, quickly saw to the beast's demise, and using the power within her to seal the rift, thus triggering the end of the Age of Strife and beginning the Age of Y'lor. Age of Y'lor (844) Much of the Age of Y'lor was spent rebuilding what was destroyed during the Age of Strife. Y'loriel became a deity among the denizens of Kandoria, people slowly denouncing their Gods of old in favour of her, for she was tangible, whilst they were not. She went on a pilgrimage through each of the provinces, much like she had done during The Invasion, this time, her main focus was rejuvenating the land and restoring hope where it had once thrived. Her philanthropy only helped to bolster her already impressive following; the people loved her not only for saving them from eternal damnation, but also for being a bringer of peace and harmony. In the centuries which followed, the once primitive religions of Kandoria rapidly evolved, or in some cases, devolved. The following deities and their associated religions were the most prominent during the Age of Y'lor: * Y'lor: The religion founded upon the belief that Y'loriel is the true God of Kandoria. Born of this land, she is the embodiment of good will and harmony, thus, her followers seek to preach these attributes in her name. * Silvanus: Closely linked to Y'lor, it is believed that he is responsible for her ascendance, and as such, he is responsible for Kandoria's salvation. Previously, he had been revered by the druids of Kaldourne and the Il'syrin Vale, as the father of the land. * Moradin: The sole deity of the Dwarves. It is said that he forged their bodies deep beneath the mountains of Asgorn atop his primordial anvil. His following is more prevalent in Gürnaskad than The Kingdom of Hjurn. * Bahamut: Revered by the Dragonborn, Bahamut is seen to be the God of dragons, sending them to the unoccupied plane on which Kandoria now presides. His reach barely extends past the borders of Dragon's Eyrie, but there are a few in Gwynavard which preach his name. * Selûne: Worshiped among citizens of The Kingdom of Alysia, primarily due to the lycanthropy which exists within the royal bloodline. She is equally revered by the people of Gwynavard. Whilst other deities and religions exist, these five form the pillars of the religious system in Kandoria. Y'loriel perished during the second month of AOY812. Kandoria mourned as it was deemed by the Council of Arcadium that her body will be laid to rest on the Silvan Isle. Following her burial, thousands swarmed to the isle, making it their permanent residence in memory of their savior; on the year 844 it was proclaimed that the isle shall henceforth be known as Yloriel's Rest, becoming the 12th province of Kandoria. Age of Awakening (1417+) Following Y'loriel's passing, the world began to flourish once again; her followers proclaiming that her lifeblood is responsible, as it seeps back into the ground, nourishing Kandoria's scars and wounds. As the centuries went by provinces expanded, trade agreements were formed, technology advanced, and the world itself seemed to be changing. The Age of Strife fell into the annals of history, as those old enough to remember the conflict passed on. As such, the prevalence of Y'loriel began to wane, as her miraculous acts were deemed fiction in the eyes of many. Religions began to wane. Once, they would have been practiced by every living person who walked Kandoria, now, they are practiced by no more than a third of the world's populace. Minor conflicts were had between a few of the provinces, whether it was to secure land or to put on a display of arms; that was until The Anvil War, when The Kingdom of Hjurn sought to bring the lands of Gürnaskad under it's banner. Several of the provinces had allied themselves to both sides of the war, thus making it impossible for them to intervene. Whilst the conflict was short, due to a mutual truce being negotiated by both parties, it outlined a serious flaw in the unions formed between the provinces. It was proposed by the Council of Arcadium that a true alliance be formed between each of the provinces, in order to maintain peace across all of Kandoria. A representative from each of the provinces would be sent to Arcadium so that they may sit on the Council in order to ensure the alliance remained. It was swiftly agreed upon, and on the year AOA1356, the Alliance of Kandoria was formed.